grandimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Grand Imperium
Pre-Foundation (October 2018 - October 2019) The Grand Imperium has its roots in the small but close-knit Allimore server. Although it may seem remarkable today, our Emperor - Attoprak - was once a common citizen of the city of Volair in the Republic of Atlas, where He led the influential Axis Industries corporation, a group of players in the tourism and infrastructure development business. Eventually His ambitions led him to leave the Republic of Atlas and begin His own new nation, the Great Eksen Empire - the forerunner to the Grand Imperium. Attoprak left His house in Volair and began construction in a new land, with a new capital at its heart - the beautiful city of Capitis. Here, Emperor Attoprak devised the first iterations of what would become Grand Imperium architecture and administration. The first cracks began to show in late 2019, when in response to a restless playerbase and server management, Allimore opened a second world map, Wild Frontier. The move was at first successful, but as the people of Allimore migrated to Wild Frontier, the nations of Allimore were divided and their previous builds mouldered in irrelevance. As high-profile players lost interest, both Allimore and Wild Frontier rapidly became inactive. Foundation (November 2019) Attoprak and a small core of His citizens and allies prepared for the collapse together. Stuin, a prominent citizen of Capitis, and WorldSculptor, leader of an allied town, were foremost amongst this group. Initially, Attoprak planned to open a server of his own called Golden Breath, but Emperor Attoprak decided instead on the creation of a new clan - one without the long history of Allimore clans such as the Republic of Atlas or the Grand Spencorian Empire, but with a more active and ambitious leadership. The new clan was soon named the Grand Imperium as a sign of its great ambitions. The decree was soon passed to establish the capital on the ancient yet active server of CivClassic, where construction efforts would not be hampered by griefing or server resets. At last, a location was chosen: ringed by frozen ocean and jagged sea-cliffs, in the heart of a icy waste, the new nation would begin its rise to power. Subterranean Period (December 2019) The Grand Imperium was in truth extremely weak, surrounded by formidable nations and even individual players. The savagery of this world was made known to us on the 4th December, when a group of five griefers struck the nearby cities of Rome and Coventhia. The Grand Imperium, in concert with other nations, closed its borders and hunkered down, shamefully seeking refuge in obscurity. Though the Grand Imperium's fledgling territories survived, many beautiful cities were struck down by the griefers. Emperor Attoprak offered the Imperium's assistance to many friendly nations of the -,- quadrant, and in a time of hardship the server united to defeat the griefers and erase their vandalism. The middle of December saw the arrival of many new players, including Navdach and oFek, two Hebrew-speaking players who eventually rebelled against the Imperium and succeeded in injuring the Emperor in a sneak attack before the Emperor personally led a counterattack which resulted in the traitor's defeat and pearling. The Emperor extended His mercy to his assailants, but no sooner had they bent the knee than they fled for good. The incident will forever after be known as the NADA Terrorist Attack. Late December and early January saw the Grand Imperium Discord channel welcoming many foreign guests as members of the CivClassic community joined the channel, marvelling at the busy and friendly community we have built in such a short time.